The Spirit Walker
by AirbenderNK
Summary: Three years after the Equalists were defeated, Korra and her friends set out on a journey to investigate the disappearance of an entire village. During their investigation, they face off against a dark enemy with unworldly origins. Korra and her friends must travel the world in order to unveil the secrets that surround their new foe. Post season one, pairings inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. The Legend of Korra is property of Viacom.**

* * *

A pale mist settled on the floor of the rugged cave. Darkness crawled down the narrow corridors and oozed out of the small entrance into the orange sky above. Talons dragged across the rocky surface of the cave floor. Up ahead in the distance a single torch provided guide; its light bounced off the vines that had taken over the walls.

"It is not often that the great spirit of the sky accepts a request of her audience."

Emerging from the darkness, the spirit entered the open cavern. A barrage of white feathers filled the room as the pair of talons maneuvered carefully across the rough surface of the rocky floor. Spreading out her two giant wings, the sky spirit found a comfortable position and her piercing gray eyes quickly locked onto the mass of rocks that sat before her.

"Some spirits choose to enjoy this realm. Unlike you who decides to rot in this forsaken cavern."

Suddenly two rocky hands emerged from the heap of stone. Quickly following them, a large boulder rotated revealing two topaz eyes that gazed upon the large avian in front of him. "Your words remain cold as ever Tian. But your decision to come here must prove that my inquiry has struck a chord with you."

Sharp gray eyes gazed down at the golem. "It is true that your request spoke to me Di."

"Then let us not fight," Di spoke, "I am the earth and you are the sky. We have an eternal need for one another."

Tian rested her legs and allowed herself to lay comfortably on the hard floor. She bowed her head and responded, "There is no need for the sweet talk. Please elaborate on your ideas."

The earth spirit grunted, "You are always very to the point. Now, Tian, have you looked upon the human world lately? Have you seen your blue skies?"

"Of course," Tian informed, "It is my duty to watch over the skies."

"But what have you seen? Your realm has been polluted by man. Their filth fills your air and their machines intrude on your skies."

The sky spirit raised her head and caught the eye of the earth spirit, "What you say is true; I cannot deny that. Recently humans have defiled my skies and sullied my pride. But I will ask you a question. What can we possibly do? Giving up my immortality and allowing my glorious feathers to perish like a lowly mortal just for a quick moment of revenge is out of the question."

"I understand your concerns," Di replied, "Allow me to elaborate further. Like the skies they destroy humans have also defiled the land. They destroy forests and ravage mountains without remorse. They march over sacred lands and build cities which poison the earth they sit on. They place monuments of men made of earth on my surface, as if saying that man should be glorified over the spirits! Our shrines that were once filled with humans giving us their thanks and devotion now are barren and empty like the wasteland my lands are becoming."

"Even so, humans are still capable of incredible good!"

The two greater spirits shifted their attention to the quiet voice which echoed off of walls of the dark cavern. The form of a woman stood before them. Her black hair bleed into the darkness around her but her deep blue eyes showed courage and resolve.

"Ah," Di bellowed, "the spirit of the Nan Shan River. What makes you think you can intrude on this conversation?"

The woman bowed and avoided eye contact with the greater spirits watching her. "I apologize for my intrusion and mean no disrespect. However, I overheard your speech about humans and I have to disagree. My river once was overrun with mold and residue from the expanding forest around it. Animals and humans alike could no longer find safe water and the river began to die. I thought for sure my river was going to be forever plagued and forgotten, but it was the humans who were able to clean the river and bring life back into me."

"Of course, humans can display good in isolated situations," Tian spoke with authority, "But you cannot refute the fact that overall humans have been changed their mindset about spirits. Their new mindset includes disregarding the spirits that watch over them and being oblivious to the fact that they destroying their own earth."

The small woman gazed away and quietly spoke, "I... understand that. But-"

The sky spirit turned away from the embarrassed spirit and resumed her focus on Di, "Still, there is no way for us to put the humans back in order. It is our duty to deal with their ever changing mindset."

"But Tian," the earth spirit started, "You must have known that I brought you here because I found a way for us to deliver revenge upon the humans who have done this to us."

Tian skeptically asked, "Have you really obtained such knowledge?"

"Yes. It has come from an outside source. He wishes to speak with us."

"Allow him," the sky spirit commanded.

"Koh," the large golem beckoned, "please join us."

Slowly, a large shadow fell from the endless black ceiling above them. The frail river spirit stepped back against the hard wall as a white face tore through the thick blackness of the large cavern. There, hanging from the everlasting blackness, the gigantic centipede-like being came into sight.

"Ah, the beautiful sky spirit. It has been a very long time since we last met. Hasn't it, Tian?"

The white avian gripped the cavern floor firmly and held her blade like beak high in the air, "Yes it has, face stealer. Tell me this. What is it you wish to gain from aiding us in our endeavors against the humans?"

Koh's white face retreated and suddenly the face of a elderly man emerged. The long white beard trickled down, nearly reaching the cavern floor. "Your wit has not diminished over the years it seems Tian. But I assure you I am here for no trivial matter. In fact it was Di who came to me seeking knowledge and answers."

The amber eyes of the earth spirit gazed up the creature in front of him, "Be at ease Tian; what Koh speaks of is the truth. I sought out answers from Koh, who was understanding of my cause."

Easing her grip, the sky spirit settled back down into her previous position, "Very well."

The deep brown eyes of a young, scholarly man soon appeared on Koh. Observing his surroundings in the room, Koh began to speak, "As both of you are well aware of it is impossible for great spirits like us to pass over into the human world without forfeiting our immortality. That is the price we must pay in order to interact with the human world. But this restriction goes against a spirits very nature, does it not? We yearn to interact with humans and their world. We are connected to their world. When Di came to me I became determined to find a way to allow us to gain a physical form in the human world. And as fate has decided I have found a way."

The small flame that rested upon the torch flickered. The tiny river spirit began to shake. Fear was overriding her senses. The earth and sky spirits were focused only on Koh.

"As you know, spirits are made up of Jin. Jin is the energy of the spirits, much like Chi is the energy of man. Every spirit has a precise amount of Jin. If a spirit loses even the smallest amount of Jin they will begin to erode and will eventually cease to exist. When a spirit decides to cross over to the physical world they must sacrifice a portion of their Jin thus starting the process of decay and losing their immortality."

"Get to the point Koh," Tian boldly commanded.

"The only solution to this problem would be for a spirit to gain more Jin. This way they can lose some Jin and still maintain their immortality and spiritual body," Koh stated.

"But," Di started, beginning to doubt the face stealer, "It's impossible to gain Jin. If spirits could than this problem would have been solved long ago."

The face of the young scholar retracted, and the face of a former murderer appeared in front of the three spirits present. The large pupils vibrated which excitement and the devious smile sent a wave of fear through the dark cavern. "It's not impossible, but before I give away this knowledge I need to be aware of what you plan on doing with it."

The cavern was silent for a moment. The faint light flickered and the spirits carefully observed one another. Slowly, the topaz eyes of the earth spirit shut for a moment. Tian gazed down upon Di, watching as he processed the words he was planning to say in his mind. Then the amber eyes once again appeared and the booming voice of the earth spirit rang, "I plan to take revenge against the humans. They need to be reminded of their place."

"I will follow suit," Tian vowed, bowing her head at Di.

The smile on Koh's face grew wider, "That's all very well. But you know that some spirits may have a problem with this. You two alone will not be enough to scare off any spirits that may be ready to defend the humans."

"The four winds will surely join in on their master's cause," Tian stated confidently.

"Yes," Di grunted, "And many of the forest and mountain spirits will follow me into battle. They too have felt the pain that the humans have inflicted on the earth."

Koh snickered, "But surely you'll need more spirits than that. There are many spirits who will join your cause. Hatred for humans has been prevalent in spirits since the beginning of their creation. But no spirit will join unless they can get behind a strong leader."

"I will lead us," Di boasted, "It is time for the humans to learn their place under the spirits. With the power of the great earth and the valiant skies many spirits will join our cause."

"Halt Di," Tian interrupted, "Before this goes any further I need sure confirmation that a spirit can gain Jin. Koh, please explain this method."

"Very well," Koh answered. "Ah! The spirit of Nan Shan river is among us. How very fitting."

In a precise manner, Koh descended from the endless darkness above them. His many feet carefully found a place on the cold, rocky surface of the cavern. He lifted his head up and towered over the other spirits. He advanced forward, moving towards the trembling woman whose back was pressed firmly up against the cavern wall.

"Di. Tian. Watch very closely. I am going to teach you how you can gain more Jin. Your wish to take revenge against mankind is soon going to become a reality."

Suddenly Koh's face became that of a blue demon. Koh lunged forward, resulting in a piercing gust that put out the single torch in the cavern. The face of the blue demon jolted forward and its teeth found a bloody grip on the shoulder of the stunned woman.

A shriek of terror rang out but it was unable to travel through the darkness that suffocated the desolate cave.

* * *

**The Legend of Korra**

**The Spirit Walker**

**Prologue**

* * *

A shriek of terror rang out and filled the quiet temple.

"Ikki!" Korra responded, dashing up the stairs to where the source of the scream was. She bolted around the corner and flew down the narrow hallway. The afternoon sun reflected off the clean floor of the temple as Korra slid to the door of Ikki's room.

She pushed open the door only to find a scared Ikki backed up into the corner of her bright room. "What is it?" Korra asked, leaning down towards the trembling girl.

"K-korra," Ikki stuttered, "It's there!"

Ikki raised her hand and pointed across the room. In the opposite corner a large spider rat had claimed its territory.

"MAKO!"

A panting firebender quickly followed the source of the familiar scream. He dashed through the open doorway. He looked at Korra and Ikki. They were huddled together in the corner of the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mako asked with a worried look on his face.

The two girls pointed in unison at the vile creature that still hadn't moved. Mako glanced over at it and began laughing, "Really?"

Korra turned red and pushed him forward with her foot, "Go get it!"

Mako sighed with a crooked smile, "The toughest girl I know and the master of all four elements can't even handle a little spider rat?"

"Mako," Korra spoke seriously, "I swear if you don't go get that thing out of here I'm going to-"

"Alright!" the firebender laughed at the girl, "I'm never going to let you live this down though." Mako walked forward and gently pressed open the window. He moved towards the spider rat. With a quick swat the creature bolted away from him. The two girls in the corner squealed as the legs of the spider rat maneuvered across the wall. The boy laughed as he swatted at the creature once more. It quickly moved across the wall and out the window. The window shut with a quiet thud and the two girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the spirits," Ikki sighed, "That thing was disgusting!"

Mako walked over to Korra and leaned forward, "Are you alright, little girl?"

With a quick pout, Korra placed her hand on his cheek and pushed him away. She marched out of the room only to be pursued by Mako.

"Come on Korra," he laughed chasing her down the hallway, "Is this what I get for saving you?"

Ikki fell back on her bed, giggling at Mako and Korra.

* * *

A firm hand gently opened the door to the quiet temple. The entrance was left empty. Only the quiet afternoon breeze could be heard coming in from the open windows.

Tenzin sighed and placed his bag of paper work on the floor. He walked forward into the main hall. Suddenly he felt a familiar weight on his shoulders.

"Dad! Dad! Today I saw a big old badgerfrog down by the pond!"

Tenzin laughed and grabbed the legs of the small boy, "Really Meelo? You didn't hurt it did you?"

Meelo placed his hands on his dad's hairless head and looked down at him, "No way," he started, "He was just sitting there so I poked him a little but he just went like croak croak."

Tenzin smiled and talked with his energetic son. With Meelo on his shoulders, he entered the quiet dining hall where a few of the acolytes were enjoying a meal. From the connecting hall a frustrated Korra burst into the room followed by Mako whose red face bore a large grin.

Meelo popped off the shoulder of his father and darted away. "I'm hungry for food!" the young boy screamed as he made his way through the dining hall disturbing the quiet atmosphere around him.

Korra noticed Tenzin, who had taken a seat at one of the small wooden tables. "Tenzin," she happily greeted as she moved towards her airbending master, "How did the meeting go?"

Korra took a seat next to Tenzin and Mako quickly joined them.

"Ah. Korra. Mako. Good afternoon. For once things ran smoothly. Now that the new council has worked out all of the conditions things are getting done at a surprising rate."

"Really? What about the Clean Air Act?" Korra curiously asked.

"Not so well," the look on Tenzin's face changed, "Although Asami does have the support of the younger voters and I have also tried pushing it numerous times, there is just no support outside of the interests groups that helped form the act with Asami."

Mako shook his head, "But it would benefit the entire city to have cleaner air! Why doesn't the council just pass it?"

"The council has to represent the people," Korra answered, "It would only cause problems if the council just passed what they thought was necessary."

"Exactly," Tenzin stated, "Even though passing a law that would help regulate pollution would help the city there is no public support for it."

There was a silence at the table before Korra leaned forward onto the small table, "But I'm sure with you and Asami pushing it forward people will begin to lighten up to the idea."

"I hope so. The dirty skies could anger a spirit!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Korra chuckled in response, "Oh I'm sure the spirits will be just fine."

From across the dining hall Pema spotted her husband and the two teenagers talking. She smiled at the sight. Carefully hanging onto the fussing child in her hands she made her way over to the table. She placed Rohan down carefully.

With a carefree giggle, Rohan stepped forward wobbling from side to side. The baby placed his hands on the wooden table and fell down next to his father.

"I swear," Pema yawned as she sat down, "Rohan is a ball of energy. He hardly ever sits still. It's like he just wants to get away all the time." The baby soon crawled into the lap of his father. His hands playfully tugged at Tenzin's brights robes. Pems glanced around, "Where has Bolin been today?"

Mako grinned, "Out on another date."

Pema raised an eyebrow, "Another date?"

Korra nodded, "Yep. He's been going out a lot recently."

"Good for him" Pema smiled happily, "I'm glad he is finally taking a break from work for once."

"He enjoys it though," Mako said, "And I doubt Lin will ever object to him taking extra shifts."

Just then the noise of a slamming door echoed through the dining hall. Heavy feet dragged their way into the open room, only to be met with several pairs of eyes.

"Look who it is," Mako smiled turning to greet his brother, "How'd it go?"

Bolin sighed, "Not to great bro" Bolin took a seat next to Mako and placed his elbows on the table.  
Pema glanced at Tenzin and raised an eyebrow. Then they both looked back at the struggling teen. "She just wanted to hear me talk about pro-bending. She didn't even laugh at the jokes I made."

"Come on Bo," Mako said trying to comfort his brother, "It couldn't have gone that bad."

"It was bad," Bolin responded, "I'm not even a pro-bender anymore. But that's all anyone seems to care about."

His concerned brother shook his head, "I'm sorry Bo."

"Hey Bolin," Korra smiled, "Why don't you come with us tonight? We're going out to Narook's! Your favorite!"

Bolin shook his head and stood up, "No thanks. I have the night shift."

Korra tilted her head, "I thought you took the whole day off?"

"Yeah but it's not like I'm doing anything tonight so I took the night shift. I'm going to nap."

The group watched the struggling teen leave the dining hall. Korra looked over at Mako and bit her lip. "He's just a bit down," Mako reassured her, "I'm sure he will be fine."

"He's been like this for awhile Mako. Even after you came back he still hasn't gotten out of his slump. It's like he's not even himself anymore," Korra said concerningly.

In unison Korra and Mako turned to face Tenzin. He gazed back and forth at the two of them and quickly looked away from them, only to be caught in his wife's familiar glare.

"I think you should go talk to him Tenzin," Pema advised while she attempted to hold down Rohan from roaming around the dining hall. "He could use some advice from a man," she added in.

Tenzin stood and fixed his robes, "I'll have a word with him," Tenzin said sternly. "Ah, and Mako before I forget. You've got a message from headquarters. I believe you're getting assigned a few guards to help with your work."

Mako looked up at the old monk, "But I'm just on duty to protect Korra," he chuckled and glanced over Korra, "To be honest she doesn't even really need me."

"It wasn't my decision. The guards just arrived at headquarters and should be on their way soon. You may want to talk to Renshu about it."

Korra shook her head, "Doesn't the White Lotus ever want to hear my opinion? I don't need any more guards!"

Mako stood up and laughed at Korra, "Korra, who knows? There could be a spider rat waiting to get you!"

Korra turned red and chased after the firebending boy who had conveniently slipped out of the room after his comment. Pema grinned and looked at Tenzin, "They don't change at all, do they?"

Tenzin sighed and couldn't help but smile a little, "Unfortunately not."

* * *

"Mako. Your squad will be arriving at the island later this evening."

"My squad?"

"Correct," the older White Lotus member confirmed, "They have finished their master level training requirements. You are their squad leader, where else would they go?"

The room was quiet for a moment. Mako stared up at the man, "I don't know... somewhere where they would be of more use I guess." The elderly man raised his eyebrow. Mako complained, "Look Renshu, you're the leader of the guards here on the island. Don't you think this is a bit much?"

The man leaned forward, putting his large white beard only inches from Mako's face, "It's not my job to wonder if more guards is necessary and it's not yours either."

"Alright," Mako threw his hands up and turned, "I'll be ready to receive them tonight then."

He carefully walked down the wooden stairs and turned to face Korra, "Looks like we're going to have some company."

Korra growled, "They really can be dense sometimes." She breathed and looked up at Mako. With a devious grin she grabbed his red scarf, "But you never told me you were a squad leader. Look at you, Mr. Important."

He shot a smile at her, "It was nothing big. They were short leaders during the riots in Omashu so I stepped up and was assigned a squad. And now it looks like I can't get rid of them."

"Well then" Korra replied, "Let's enjoy some time alone before things get hectic around here." Mako lit up in response and Korra grinned, "I know just the place."

* * *

Bolin entered the tiny room. He threw himself down onto his familiar bed. Sinking into a comfortable position, he shut his eyes and sighed. Soon he found himself uncomfortable. So he turned on his side then turned back around to his other side.

After tossing and turning for a few moments he sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. His feet meet the floor of the temple and he could make out the steps of someone coming closer.

The door gently nudged open and Tenzin walked into the room. Bolin looked up and their eyes meet. "You haven't been around the temple much," Tenzin started awkwardly,"How is the police work going?"

"It's fine," Bolin turned away from Tenzin, "Just looking for bad stuff and stopping bad stuff."

"You've been working a lot of overtime," the older man pointed out.

Bolin shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you take some time off? Meet some new people, explore new places. You're still young after all."

"If you hadn't heard the news," Bolin told the monk, "I've been trying. This is my third date this month. It just never works out."

Tenzin sat down next to the troubled teenager and offered his advice, "You should take some time off of work. Spend some time with Mako and Korra on the island. Try and relax. It's easy to lose yourself in work and the city life."

Bolin couldn't help but feel comforted by Tenzin's words. He smiled a bit and looked over at the older man, "Alright. If you think it will help."

"It will. And you should know both Mako and Korra are concerned for you." Tenzin stood up and moved towards the doorway, "Just knowing that should be enough to make you feel better."

Bolin smiled and nodded his head at Tenzin who before leaving the room returned the gesture. After the monk left, Bolin moved across the room and put his hands on the window sill. He gazed back at the massive city covered in sunlight.

* * *

"Do you really have to wear that uniform all the time?" Korra sntached the purple and white helmet off of Mako's head and placed it on her own. She chuckled, "This thing isn't even comfortable!"

"I can't have the other guards on the island see me without my uniform. I have to be professional!" Mako told her sternly.

Korra sat up and moved away from him. She put her hands and her hips and put her nose in the air, "Look at me, I'm Mako and I'm professional."

Mako smiled and pounced forward. Korra laughed and fell backwards against the soft grass. The firebender looked down at the young Avatar underneath him. Leaning down, their lips meet for a moment before Korra nudged him away for a moment.

"That's not very professional," she mocked. Mako could feel her breath against his lips. "I don't think a professional would pin down and kiss the girl he's supposed to be guarding."

Mako moved down again and pressed his lips against her neck. Leaning up again, he whispered playfully in her ear, "Then maybe I'm not all that professional."

Under the shade of the trees, the couple kissed again. The gentle waters of the small pond splashed behind them. The green trees and shrubbery isolated them from the rest of the world.

Then suddenly, Korra once again nudged Mako off and she removed her arms from around his neck. "I think someone's coming," Korra informed him.

The couple moved behind the tree they were sitting under. They popped their heads out to the side so they could get a good view of the path.

"Man it's always so hard sneaking onto this island," a red rose appeared in the hands of the young boy and he offered it to the girl walking next to him, "But it's always worth it."

Jinora blushed and took the rose, "Skoochy! I told you not to ever bring me anything!"

"But I couldn't resist. When I saw the rose in the shop I couldn't help but think of you," the boy said slyly, putting his arms around the young airbender.

She blushed and smiled as she twirled the rose in her hand. The two made their way to the bottom of the path. A fish jumped out of the tiny pond and with a loud splash fell back in.

"Jinora!" Korra yelled jumping out from her hiding spot. She pointed at the two of them and continued yelling, "We told you to stop sneaking that smelly kid onto this island!"

"Uh Korra," Jinora started as she turned more red, "I can explain!"

"He's no good Jinora," Mako added in, "Nothing but trouble."

"Hey wait," Skoochy butted in, "I don't smell that bad."

"You wouldn't understand!" Jinora yelled back, "You don't know him like I do!"

Korra barked back at the young girl, "I know him well enough to know he's bad news! This is what, like the fifth time we've caught you? Now get him off this island before I do it for you!"

"Hang on a second," Skoochy moved his hair to the side as he grinned, "I thought monks were never supposed to turn away a guest eh?"

Korra moved forward and grabbed the boy by his collar. She lifted him off the ground. Mako couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the sight. "Good thing I'm not a monk then," Korra responded to the boy.

The four walked to the the old, wooden dock. Mako and Korra made sure Skoochy was on the next boat back to the city. Once he left they turned their attention back to Jinora.

"You're lucky we aren't going to tell Tenzin about this," Korra scolded her, "You do remember when he caught you, don't you?"

"Of course I remember," Jinora yelled, "But it's not fair!"

"Look Jinora," Mako got between the two girls in order to stop their argument, "Whether it's Skoochy or any other boy you're still too young to be running around with boys. You're only thirteen!"

"Avatar Aang was only twelve when he mastered all the elements, stopped the hundred year war, and meet gran-gran. I think that I'll be just fine!"

Mako and Korra glanced at each other with pale faces. Neither was ready with a come back so for a moment the three stood in a awkward stillness.

Suddenly Korra caught a glimpse of blackness above. Her head rose and her blue eyes locked onto the airship above. "Look," she told the others, "It's a United Forces airship!"

The United Forces airship soared above the clear bay. "What could they want?" Mako wondered while he observed the ship in the sky.

The airship came closer and the group made their way to the entrance of the temple. Jinora rushed inside leaving Korra and Mako to watch the airship come to a halt in the air above them. In front of them, a single rope fell down from the aircraft above.

A red flurry flew down the rope and landed perfectly in front of the two stunned teens. The tall man slicked his thick, black hair back into place and put his other hand on his hip. His red uniform fit perfectly on him and he wasn't weighed down by any weapons.

Korra grinned, "Bumi," she greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Heyo pops!" Bumi boomed enthusiastically, pulling the unsuspecting Avatar in for a hug.

Korra's smile quickly flipped and she shot an annoyed look up at Bumi, "Do you really have to call me dad every time you see me? It's just weird."

Bumi roared with laughter and rubbed the top of Korra's head, "You bet I do! What else would I call you?"

Mako chuckled in the background only causing Korra to sigh. Bumi let go of Korra and quickly moved to Mako. He swung his arm around him and continued laughing, "You better be taking good care of my dad you hear me?"

Mako laughed nervously and muttered, "Thanks for that image."

Bumi stepped back and observed the two teenagers in front of him, "Just look at you two," he started with a grin extending from cheek to cheek, "All grown up and adult like. Soon enough you'll be married and making some strong, good looking children!"

Korra and Mako quickly shot a glance towards one another. Both faces were deep red and they turned away quickly. Korra turned towards Bumi, "We don't need to hear this every time you come visit," she barked, "Wait... why are you here? You normally don't come by airship."

"Oh that's right," Bumi put a hand on his chin, "Almost forgot! Come on you two," he stepped up and pushed the two teens towards the temple entrance, "We have a little problem on our hands."

* * *

Calm waters splashed against the helm of the sturdy ship. Overlooking the city skyline, a boy rested his hands on a line of loose rope. His purple helmet held his clean brown hair carefully in place. He groaned and tilted his head back.

"Oh come on Hiro. Don't look so bummed out."

The boy turned and stared at the girl next to him. He sassed, "You are really going to tell me this is going to be exciting Rika?"

The girl put her hands on her hip and looked out towards Air Temple Island, "Just be happy we are all going to be safe."

"I didn't join the White Lotus to be safe," Hiro blurted, "It's been four years and I've never been assigned to anything important."

"Hold on," Rika responded fiercely, "We all helped with the crisis at Omashu. That's a pretty big deal."

"It wasn't much of a crisis," the taller boy mumbled, "I just want to do something important for once. Even if I only save one person, just one person, I think I could die happy."

"You've always wanted to play the hero," she shook her head, "You're so big headed."

Hiro swiftly flicked the forehead of his friend. Turning red, she quickly responded by punching his arm with full force. "Ow!" he cried, "That was a bit harsh!"

The girl grinned and folded her arms, "You never learn do you?"

"Hiiiro! Riiika!"

The arguing teens were quickly met by the smaller teenage girl. Her large helmet fell over her green eyes and she pushed it back up, revealing her messy brown hair. She smiled at her two friends, "Ever since we learned we were coming here all you two do is fight like two old people!"

"He started it Luli," Rika tattled.

"What? You're the one who called me big headed!"

Luli sighed and attempted to ignore their argument, "Can you guys believe it? We're going to see Mako again! And we'll finally get to meet Avatar Korra and- oh! We'll even get to meet Master Tenzin! I heard he has lots of children! Can you imagine? Airbending children!"

Hiro sighed, "I'm glad you're excited Luli, but don't you think this is kind of pointless? We've been assigned to guard the most powerful person on earth."

She bit her lip, "I'm sure there's a lot we can do with helping out the other guards on the island. The only airbenders in the world live on this island!" She smiled and looked out towards the island they were heading to, "It's going to be a whole new adventure!"

* * *

"That's right. Every last citizen of the village... gone. Jing Gao Village. It's near Makapu City. Some traders went into the village one morning and found the entire place deserted. Family members contacted authorities and soon there were floods of missing person files, all from Jing Gao. The news spread incredibly fast. It only happened two days ago and already there is a massive panic around that area. To make matters worse government officials in Makapu sent a small investigation team to Jing Gao. They lost contact with them within a few hours. Things around Jing Gao are hectic and everyone from citizens to political leaders in the area are demanding your presence Korra."

The dinning room was dimly lit from the setting sun. Pema squeezed Tenzin's hand and she gave him a concerned look. Tenzin squeezed her hand back and smiled to try and comfort his wife.

"Are there any leads on what happened?" Tenzin asked Bumi.

"Nothing is known for sure," Bumi answered, "Some people think everyone just got up and left. Others say bandits or thugs took the entire village as hostages. There are also those who believe it's something darker..."

"It's settled then," Korra said boldly interrupting Bumi. Everyone at the dining table turned and looked at her. She looked at Tenzin then back to Bumi, "I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Same with me," Mako added looking towards his girlfriend.

"Now hold on," Tenzin stopped them, raising his hands, "This isn't something you can just rush into Korra."

"But people are in danger," Korra refuted, "Besides, this is exactly the kind of thing an Avatar is supposed to do, isn't it?"

Tenzin sighed and looked down. Bumi leaned towards his younger brother, "I hate to disagree with ya Ten, but she's right. The sooner she gets down there the sooner the panic will stop and people will be able to continue their normal lives."

"Alright," Tenzin agreed, "But there needs to be more White Lotus members that escort you."

"My squad that's assigned to protect Korra will be here tonight," Mako told Tenzin, "It's short notice but I'm sure they will be glad to come along."

Tenzin stroked his beard and mumbled, "Well alright then."

Korra announced, "Then it's settled. We're off to Jing Gao tomorrow morning!"

"I'll provide an airship and enough crew members to keep it going," Bumi informed, "Don't expect them to have much of a fight in em' though."

Korra nodded, "Thank you Bumi."

"Mako," Tenzin looked at the firebender, "You'll be leading the White Lotus in this mission. Take extra precaution."

"Yes sir," Mako nodded to his master.

The wooden door slide open revealing an annoyed looking Lin Bei-Fong and behind her Bolin.

"You'll be taking Bolin on this little vacation," she commanded as she stepped into the room, "He's in need of a break and he might as well make himself useful when he's on it."

"Oh Lin," Bumi quickly stood up and slide his hair to the side, "It's been a long time. Looking good."

Without making eye contact Lin quickly responded, "And you're still an over-estimated bum who still manages to cling to his position."

"You never change Bei-Fong," he grinned as he sat back down.

"Now Bolin," Lin demanded as she turned to face him, "You are to protect Korra and make sure everything in the investigation runs smoothly. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"What was that?" she mockingly asked him.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy," she moved past him and found a seat next to Bumi, who had his eyes fixed on her as she sat down.

Bolin was left standing awkwardly next to the table. Mako motioned for Bolin to sit, and he soon found himself at place at the table.

"We'll have the crew land in Makapu. We can fit two Cabbage Cars on the ship so you'll have to make do," Bumi told them, "Spend your first night in Makapu and make sure to make that the people see you there. Talk to the locals, make them feel safe ya know?"

Korra nodded and asked him, "Then we go to Jing Gao?"

"In the morning," Tenzin replied before Bumi could speak, "You'll need to take every measure possible to ensure your safety when entering Jing Gao."

"Alright then," Korra beamed, "We leave first thing tomorrow."

* * *

The silhouette of a ship appeared on the horizon. The duo stood and watched as the boat drew near. When it came close, Korra nudged Mako, "Here comes your squad, Mr. Important."

He nudged her back and laughed, "Well they're here to protect you, Ms. Avatar."

The ship pulled up to the dock. Together, Mako and Korra waited as the ship set its anchor. A rope ladder fell from the ship and soon enough a teenage boy slipped down from the ladder. He placed down the large bag he had on his back against the wooden dock.

"Hiro," Mako smiled moving forward, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

The taller teenage boy grinned and the two shook hands, "Yes it has," Hiro replied, "Two whole years." After they shook hands, Hiro turned and bowed to Korra. "Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hiro."

Korra laughed, "Just call me Korra."

"Hiiiro! Get ready down there!"

Hiro looked at Mako and groaned, "I swear these girls are going to kill me."

"I heard that stupid," another voice boomed.

Suddenly two large bags fell from the deck of the ship and landed loudly on the old dock. Following them, another large bag fell just inches away from Hiro.

He held up his fist and yelled, "That one almost hit me Rika!"

The slim figure of a teenage girl swung down the rope ladder. She moved her black hair out of her face, revealing her amber eyes. She put her hand on her hip, "I was aiming for you," she told him.

"You two are still at it, huh?"

She spun around and looked up at the boy in front of her. "Mako," she smiled, "Well he'll always need someone to keep him in line. Oh! Avatar Korra," she quickly bowed to the dark skinned girl, "My apologies, I did not notice you there."

"Everyone's so formal," Korra commented, "Please just call me Korra."

Two solid feet hit the wooden dock and suddenly Mako was meet with two arms around his stomach, "Mako! It's been so long!'

Mako looked down and nervously smiled at the girl, "Oh-h Luli! Yeah, it's been awhile."  
Luli backed up then poked her head around and smiled. She bolted up to Korra and bowed, "You must be Kor- I mean Avatar Korra! It's an honor to meet you! My names Luli!"

Korra returned the smile and waved her hand, "For the last time people, just call me Korra!"

After the introductions were made, Mako looked over at the trio and took a breath in before speaking, "You three. There's something we need to discuss." Waves splashed against the old docks as Mako continued, "There has been a strange occurrence in a village called Jing Gao. All of the villagers there have gone missing and to make matters worse there is massive panic among nearby towns."

"So we are going?" Hiro asked Mako.

"That's right. We're going to investigate and calm down the unrest."

"Yes!" Hiro gleamed, "Now this sounds exciting."

"Interesting," Rika replied.

Korra stepped in front of Mako and looked at the three other teenagers, "Thank you, I'm glad you're all in on this."

Luli lit up and leaned towards Korra, "This is why we joined the White Lotus, to help people in need!"

Korra looked up and Mako and he smiled down at her. Mako looked at and then over at the three others, "We're leaving early tomorrow. Hiro you can come with me, girls you should follow Korra."

Hiro and the two girls picked up their bags and the group traveled to the end of the docks. The came to the main entrance and stopped for a moment. Korra walked up to Mako and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Mako."

He responded with a kiss on her forward and he replied, "Sleep good."

"Wait!" a surprised voice yelled, "Mako.. Korra... you two are together?"

The couple turned to face Luli, who had her finger pointed towards them. Mako raised and eyebrow and quietly said, "Well... yeah."

Luli's eyes widened and she stepped back, "That is... so... absolutely adorable!" She grabbed Rika's arm and smiled, "Aren't they perfect together Rika?"

"Don't act so stupid! We are her guards remember? You can't just say that!"

Luli turned away from her then back to the couple, "I can't believe it! How long have you two been together?"

"About three years," Korra nudged him and cheekily grinned, "I'm surprised I've been able to put up with him this long."

Mako smiled and walked away from the two girls. He moved towards Hiro and looked back at the girls, "Goodnight ladies!"

Hiro and Mako left, leaving the three girls alone in front of the main entrance. "Hey," Luli started, "Do you mind if I look around the temple? I've been dying to see it so badly!"

Korra nodded, "Sure thing, want me to show you around"

"Oh no," Luli waved her hands, "I'll just go poking around."

"Well... okay," Korra shrugged, "Meet us there when you're done looking, alright?"

"Alright!" Luli laughed as she ran off.

Luli looked up at the temple and her eyes widened, "Wow," she said to herself. She gazed back down at the door and moved her hands forward.

She pushed open the door to the temple. There standing in the doorway, a pair of green eyes looked surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she blushed a little and threw her hands up, "I didn't mean to surprise you like that!"

"Oh no! It's fine! Just wasn't expecting anyone to you know... be standing there."

She laughed and put her hands behind her back, "So who might you be?"

"I'm Bolin, I used to be a pro-bender. You probably recognize me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would I recognize you?"

The earthbender felt his cheeks burns, "Oh well," he rubbed the back of his head, "It's just a lot of people have seen me at the arena and I just assumed that..."

"I don't follow pro-bending," she informed him with a tilt of her head.

"Oh," he said surprised, "Then I'm Bolin. Just Bolin."

"Oh wait!" Luli cut him off, "Bolin! Mako is your brother, isn't he?"

"That would be me, Mako's brother."

She grinned, "It's great to meet you! Mako has told me so many stories about you! When we were working together he would go on and on about you."

Bolin lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah! I hoped I'd get to meet you when I learned we were coming here!"

Bolin leaned against the side of the doorway, and observed the girl in front of him. Her brown hair was contained by the over-sized helmet on her head and her green eyes matched his. He looked down at her, "So you're going with to Jing Gao then?"

"That's right," she responded with a grin, "Are you?"

"I wasn't going to," he told her truthfully, "But my boss made me, she said I needed time away from work."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, Lin Bei-Fong. Chief of police here in the city."

She shifted towards him, leaning in, "Oh so you're a cop!"

"Yeah," yeah responded, "Saving the city from evil doers!"

She giggled, "Well I think that's great. I think I should going to bed now, and you probably should too."

"Oh yeah... that's probably a good idea... Wait! I never got your name!"

"I'm Luli. Just Luli."

She turned away from the boy and walked a little. She spun her head and smiled at him, "Good night Bolin."

He blushed and held up his hand, "Yeah... good night Luli."

* * *

"Mom? Dad?"

The door creaked further open and revealed Jinora, standing weakly in the frame of the large door. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Jinora?" Tenzin asked with a concerned look on his face.

She stepped into the bedroom. Pema shifted and sat at the edge of her bed and Tenzin put down the book in his hands.

"Well... I really want to go with Korra to Jing Gao."

"What?" Tenzin gasped, "Absolutely not! It could be dangerous!"

"But dad... I..."

"No Jinora," he said firmly, "I won't allow it."

"But I really want to do this and... you can't stop me!"

The room was silent. She held her hands firmly at her side and battled against the force pushing her to shake. Tenzin looked at his daughter. Unable to conjure up something to say to her, the room sat in silence.

"I'm almost a master airbender," Jinora broke the silence, "I'm not defenseless. And lately I've just been feeling... so useless here. Like I could be doing more. When Avatar Aang was my age, he was already on his way to saving the world and I just feel so-"

"Jinora," Tenzin stood up and moved towards her. He placed his hands her shoulders. She looked up at him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever feel like you can't compare to him. You are part of his legacy."

"Dad," Jinora cried, "I-I'm s-sorry. I just feel... so..."

Tenzin bent down and their eyes were on the same level. "You should go pack your things, it's already pretty late."

Stunned, Jinora mumbled, "W-what?"

"This is a journey you need to take," Tenzin told his daughter, "I understand how you feel. It's time for you to start discovering the world and your place in it."

She threw herself at her father and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you Dad."

He held her close, "I love you too, Jinora."

* * *

Golden rays cast over the bay as Korra mediated to the sound of the crashing waves against the rocky cliffside. She sat perfectly still and her hands were held out, as if she were keeping invisible weights from falling.

The young Avatar let out a sigh of anguish and she stood up from her mediation and stretched upward towards the morning sky. After stretching, she walked forward and leaned against one of the columns that held up the tiny shrine. Korra gazed out at the blue sea and tried to feel calm.

"You're up early Korra."

She looked over her shoulder to see Tenzin standing at the entrance of the tiny shrine. His feet pattered against the marble floor as he made his way next to her.

"Tenzin... I'm still having problems connecting with my past lives."

The old monk shut his eyes and stroked his beard carefully, "You've done it before. You just need to keep meditating and keep attempting to connect with the Spirit World."

She shook her head, "But it used to be so easy! But it's been almost two months Tenzin and it just seems like there isn't a connection, it's like it's been severed."

"Korra," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I may not have the answers to your questions. But I can tell you that the Avatars bond to the Spirit World and their past lives is a very complicated matter. I'm sure your answers will come to you in time."

"I hope so," Korra mumbled, "Something just feels... very wrong."

Tenzin stepped away from and spoke as he left the isolated shrine, "You should get back to the temple soon, everyone is nearly ready to go."

When Tenzin left, Korra gazed back out at the bay.

* * *

Two hands ruffled through endless white fur. Korra placed her lips against the top of Naga's head, "I'm going to miss you girl."

The large polar bear dog licked Korra's face in response, generating a weak look of happiness on the her face.

"Don't worry Korra!" a tiny, comforting voice squealed, "I'll make sure to take care of Naga while you're gone!"

Korra looked up to see Meelo seated comfortably on the large saddle on Naga's back. "Thank you Meelo."

"I know she likes to ride around with you, but since you won't be here I'll ride with her so she doesn't get lonely!"

"That's very sweet of you," Korra looked back down at Naga, "See Naga? Meelo will take good care of you."

After a few more minutes of saying goodbye to her whimpering polar bear dog, she joined the others in front of the temple.

She looked out towards the morning sun. She put her hand up to block the glare, and she shut her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts. She felt a soothing pressure on her shoulder. It slowly weakened as Mako lifted his hand off of her.

"Everything is ready to go," Mako told the group, "All the luggage is loaded."

Korra gazed over the small group that had congregated around the single rope ladder. Mako stood near Bolin, both looking anxious to depart. The three White Lotus guards looked equally anxious. Hiro's eyes were fixed on the rising morning sun, as if he was preparing to soon join it on its ascension into the empty sky.

Across from them, Pema and Tenzin were standing next to Jinora. Between uneasiness and readiness, the look on her face was hard to draw meaning from.

"You be careful now Jinora," Pema held her daughter.

"I will mom," she responded, trying not to give into her emotions.

The two broke apart and Tenzin looked down at his daughter, "Jinora," her brown eyes gazed up at him, "Go and find what you're looking for."

He leaned down a kissed the young airbender on her forehead, "Dad..."

"I love you very much," he told her. He stood up and put his arm around Pema, "Go on now."

Jinora smiled weakly at her parents, then turned to face the wavering ladder. Her hands ran across the the rope. She looked back at her parents once more. Then she turned and breathed in.

Soon her feet were off the ground and she climbed her way up the ladder. At the top, she gazed down at the scene under her. Her parents seemed much smaller. The temple stood with Republic City acting as its background. Suddenly to her the temple didn't seem so alienated. With a final wave to her parents, she entered the airship.

"Well," Hiro told the two other guards, "Time to go." He climbed the ladder followed by his two friends.

"Wait!' a voice rang out. The trio turned to find a running girl making her way towards them. Her long black hair fluttered behind her as she sprinted down the old path.

"Asami!" Korra bolted out, "What are you doing here?"

The panting girl flashed a smile, "You really thought I was going to let my three best friends run off on a journey without saying good-bye?"

Korra walked forward and the two girls hugged, "You be careful," Asami told her, "Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you are invincible girl."

"I know Asami," Korra smiled as the two parted. Korra leaned forward and held out her hand in front of her lips, "Oh, tell your boyfriend I said hi."

Asami turned red and leaned in towards Korra, "Iroh is not my boyfriend!"

"Yet," Korra pointed at her slyly as she backed away from her.

Asami sighed and shook her head at Korra. Then she walked up to the two boys and threw her arms around both of them. "You two watch out for Korra."

"We will," Mako told her. They broke the hug and Asami smiled at them. She backed up and stood next to Pema.

Tenzin walked up to Korra and put her arms on her shoulders, "Take care of Jinora. Be safe."

"I will Tenzin," she told him. She turned and his arms fell off of her. Her hands meet the ladder and soon she made her way up into the airship.

Bolin looked back over to the Temple, and was quickly reminded of his days he spent there. He smiled and turned towards Tenzin and Pema.

"Bolin, you come home safe now," Tenzin told him, "If anything happens to you, I'll never hear the end of it from Lin."

"I will," he smiled, "Tenzin... Pema... thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Go on Bolin," Pema urged, "I'm sure the others are waiting."

Bolin nodded and turned to face the ladder. "It's a new day," he told himself. He grabbed ahold of the ladder and climbed without looking back down.

Tenzin walked up to Mako and for a moment the two stood simply acknowledging each other's presence. The old airbender spoke calmly, "You take care of everyone now."

"I will," Mako promised him, "And Tenzin, thank you for letting me and Bolin live here. It means the world to both of us and-"

"You don't have to thank me," Tenzin smiled warmly at the firebender, "You are family to us. Family always has a place here."

"Tenzin... thank you... for everything..."

"Go on now," Tenzin spoke, "The world is waiting on you."

Mako smiled and bowed to the older monk. He hugged Pema and said his goodbye. As he reached for the rope, a voice stopped him for a moment.

"And Mako," Tenzin spoke sincerely, "Your destiny is intertwined with hers. Take care of her."

Mako turned and with a smile on his face, he nodded in response. He grabbed ahold of the ladder and soon disappeared into the airship.

Tenzin put his arm around Pema and they watched as the airship prepared to fly off.

"They're off to start a new adventure," Pema told her husband, "Are you worried?"

Tenzin's grip tightened, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

"But they are ready. She is ready"

"I know," he smiled faintly, "Maybe that's why I'm worried. It's hard dealing with them growing up Pema."

His wife leaned her head against his arm, "But you have to have faith in them. All of them. It's their turn to help keep balance and peace in the world. They have a long journey ahead of them."

Tenzin looked up at sky. The airship had taken off and soon became a small black speck heading into the bright morning sun. Before long the ship had disappeared completely out of their view.

"They'll do great things," Tenzin spoke to his wife, "I know it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! Thanks for reading. If you would be so kind, please leave a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. I love getting criticism on my writing so please post something! Anyways, this is the prologue piece to a story I decided to write. I'm not the biggest fan-fiction writer, but after watching the first season of The Legend of Korra I knew I wanted to do something big. This story is set three years after the Equalists were defeated. Basically this is my whole take on the spirit world and what Bryan and Mike have planned for Season 2. I have most of the story already figured out and have written at least half of it, but I still need to finish and revise everything. I'll update weekly (maybe more if the demand is there). Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

Edit: Fixed some grammatical errors.

~AirbenderNK


End file.
